


The First (Sequal to Anton)

by alliekatt314



Series: One Shots [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, Love, M/M, Multi, Other, POV Original Character, Pansexual Character, Stony - Freeform, Trans Character, hawksilver - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 17:06:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3904132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alliekatt314/pseuds/alliekatt314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Antons firsts in life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First (Sequal to Anton)

First Steps

"Sir Captain Rogers request your prescience in Sir Antons room immediately" Jarvis says. Tony is tinkering away on the baby monitor Steve bought because honestly it's low grade tech.

"Thank you Jarvis" Tony sets down the baby monitor and heads right up. When he's gets there Steve is crouching low to the floor beckoning the brown harked ba at forward. Anton slowly pushes himself up and shakily steps towards Steve. 

"That's it Anton come to daddy" Steve encourages the dopiest smile on his face. 

"Yeah Anton come to daddies" Tony adds in a crouches next to Steve giving him a loving kiss on the cheek. Very slowly Anton makes his way to Steve and Tony his his little blue socked feet. 

"Come on come on" Steve beckons. Antom reaches his little hands out and take a few more steps before grabbing Steves outstretched hands. "YES! Anton you did it!" 

"Good job buddy!" Tony cheers elated and scoops the little boy up. "We're so proud of you!" 

"Yes we are" Steve agrees and pulls Tony in for a searing kiss before kissing Anton on the forehead. "Yes we are." Tony could never ask for a better family. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

First Words

Anton was sitting in the common room with Natasha watching Nemo when it happened. 

"N-n" Anton gurgled alerting Natasha. She instantly pulled out her phone and started filming. 

"Come on little bug" she whispers. 

"N-ne-e" Antom gets closer and closer making Natasha's heart swell. The little boy had instantly claimed her heart and the teams when they saw him. 

"So close Anton so close" Natasha states, hopeful.

"N-ne-em-mo" Anton stutters then claps his tiny hands wildly. 

"Yes Anton yes! You said you're first words! Jarvis send the footage to Tony and Steve! Good job baby boy" Natasha praises and ruffles Antons short chocolate hair. 

"N-ne-emo!" 

"Yes Nemo! Anton yes!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
First Birthday 

All the Avengers came to Antons first birthday with tons of gifts. All wanted to win the spot as coolest uncle or favorite aunt. 

Pietro and Clint came together as a couple much to the surprise of Steve and Tony who are oblivious to everyone but Anton and each other. Apparently everyone else saw it coming though. 

Wanda and Vision came as a couple as well. 

Bucky showed up with Sharon Carter on his arm shockingly enough. 

Sam and Rhodey came alone. 

Pepper and Happy popped in halfway through. 

Thor brought Jane and Erik Selvig too.

Bruce even brought Betty Ross. 

Natasha and Darcy brought their new little tech girlfriend Allie who was shy and skittish most of the time. Allie lived in the tower and has for a whole year but still walks on eggshells around everyone but Darcy, Natasha, and Tony surprisingly enough. 

Anton had the time of his life shredding open gifts and manhandling his cake. He got a tricycle from Wanda and Vision, a set of sheets that you can draw on then clean to draw on them again from Bruce and Betty, colored blocks from Selvig, a ceremonial knife from Thor, (it mysteriously disappeared after the party) running shoes from Pietro, a toy bow and arrow from Clint, a stuffed Nemo Marvin and Dori from Natasha, a Steve bear toy from the 1940's from Bucky, a set of 1000 crayons from Sharon, an assemble yourself drawing table from Darcy, toy cars from Happy, a set of designer children's clothes from Pepper, a "my dads are superheroes" t shirt from Sam, and a war machine action figure from Rhodey. 

For their son Steve and Tony showered him with high tech safe gifts and redid his entire room Nemo themed. Anton repeatedly watches that movie and won't stop shouting Nemo when he can't think of a word or gets frustrated. 

At the end of the party before everyone left Allie kneels by Anton and hands him his gift from her. She didn't give it earlier like the others. Anton rips open the box and inside their is a hand knitted Nemo, and Dori hat. He cheers in delight and she carefully places the Nemo one on his head. 

"To keep warm" she says and kisses his head before leaving.

Yes Allie won the favorite aunt spot. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

First Friend 

Anton was never normal and he never would be. So he was homeschooled for awhile. But eventually he demanded to go to a public middle school. 

"Class this is a new student. Please introduce yourself" the teacher, Mrs Freda, invites. Anton clears his throat and smiles shyly. This is the third time he's had to do this all day. His dad's started him off halfway through the year.

"My name is Anton Stark-Rogers and I used to be homeschooled" Anton says and the class gasps. 

"No way you're the Anton Stark?!" one girl squeals. 

"Stark-Rogers but yes I am" Anton replies.

"That's so cool!" a boy exclaims. Anton blushes bright red and goes to take a seat in the back. He didn't inherit his dad Tony's charisma but Steves modesty and humbleness. The teacher quiets everyone down and class starts. 

"They can be a little much" the person next to him says. It's a red haired hoy Anton thinks but his hair is really long and he's wearing a dress. 

"What's your name?" Anton asks. 

"Call me Lydia" the girl Anton understands now tells him. 

"Okay Lydia" Anton agrees. Lydia sits with him at lunch and shows him around the school in turn Anton tells off the people making fun off Lydia. They become fast friends after that. 

Eventually Anton brings Lydia over and she meets his dad's. 

"Dads this is my best friend Lydia" Anton introduces. Steve and Tony look in sync and smile. They do a double take but quickly recover.

"Hello Lydia we are Anton fathers" Tony greets warmly. 

"Nice to meet you" Lydia squeaks.

"Same to you Lydia" Steve responds and Anton drags Lydia to the elevator eager to give a her a tour. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

First Kiss 

Antons first kiss was with Lydia as it turns out, Antons pansexual. Lydia was just perfect. 

In eighth grade she started taking hormone injections and they helped grow her hair longer, develope curves, and really feminize her features. Anton even learned how to curl hair as to help Lydia curl hers. 

It was a normal school day when it happened. 

"Would Lars Pritchett come to the office please" the office lady says over the intercom. Lydia flinches and groans. She hates it when the office lady says "Lars." Lydia has asked repeatedly for the office lady to address her as Lydia but she refuses. 

"Just don't go down Lyds" Anton says and pats her on the back. They sit in the back of the library together reading. 

"I'm not it just bothers me so much. I'm Lydia I'm a girl I'm not Lars I'm not a boy" Lydia hisses violently. 

"One moment" Anton excuses himself and speed walks out of the library. He's angry so angry. No one gets to hurt Lydia's feelings like that. "Excuse me!" 

"Yes Anton hello" the office lady greets when Anton storms in.

"Her name is Lydia Pritchett not Lars!" Anton snaps.

"No her legal name is Lars and she is a him" the office lady argues. This is why Anton never bothered to learn her name. 

"You know what I'll have you know my dad is a millionare and has a flying metal suit of armor and my other dad is America so you'd better lawyer up asshole!" Anton yells letting his anger out. The office lady looks absolutely floored so Anton grabs the intercom microphone out of her hand and turns it on. "Now say it right."

"Would Lydia Pritchett please come down to the office" the office lady mumbles defeat on her face. 

"Thank you" Anton thanks and shuts it off. Its not two seconds later Lydia is dashing into the office and throwing herself in Antons arms. 

"You're amazing" she breathes and pulls back just enough to kiss him on the lips right there in the office. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

First Time 

Turns out his first time was with Lydia too. They stayed together throughout middle school and so far all of high school. Antons only a sophomore though. 

All that needs to be said was that it wasn't perfect or movie worthy. But it was them and to Anton it was everything.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

That was all the firsts I could write for one person and next I think I'm gonna write the lasts just to tear the heartstrings.


End file.
